The present invention relates to a monomer delivery device for a bone cement delivery system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealed monomer delivery device having a body that has a chamber sized to receive an ampule of monomer, a collar attached to the body having a blade configured to sever the ampule and a spout attached to the collar to expel the monomer.
It is well known that in many orthopedic surgical procedures it is necessary to employ a cement or grouting type agent, such as for attaching artificial joint implants, repairing or forming joints in bones, or other forms of orthopedic work. The type of cement generally used for these purposes are self-curing resins formed from the blending of a wide variety of liquid monomers or comonomers with powdered polymers or copolymers to form a viscous admixture to be used as the grouting agent. The admixture of the powder and liquid components develops a quick setting material and preparation of the cement usually occurs directly within the operating theater just prior to use. Monomer vapors, however, are noxious and toxic, and are generated during the depositing of the monomer and when mixing same with bone cement. And because making the bone cement mixture is conducted in the operating room environment, it is important not to allow any monomer or its vapors to escape the monomer delivery device except for deposit into the bone cement mixing system.
The present invention is primarily concerned with a device that will dispense monomer into a bone cement mixing apparatus without releasing monomer vapors into the environment. The present invention is designed to accept ampules of monomer, break said ampules in an encapsulated chamber, dispense monomer into a mixing device without allowing monomer vapors to escape, and to allow the user to either dispose or re-use the monomer dispensing device after the monomer has been expelled.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a monomer dispensing device comprising a body having a chamber containing liquid monomer, and a spout attached to the chamber for expelling monomer.
In one embodiment, the monomer dispensing device includes a body having a chamber sized to receive an ampule of monomer. A collar is attached to the body having a blade attached within the collar configured to sever the ampule. A spout is attached to the collar to expel the monomer.
In a further embodiment, the monomer dispensing device includes a body having a chamber sized to receive an ampule of monomer. The body also has a load end where the ampule is inserted into the chamber, and a cap end where an aperture is disposed therethrough. A cap on the ampule extends through the aperture. A post is positioned inside the chamber and abuts the ampule thereby securing same within the chamber. An end cap is attached to the load end of the body and has a post stop that limits the movement of the post. A rotating collar is pivotally attached to the cap end of the body and is positioned to receive the ampule cap. The rotating collar also has a plurality of blades configured to sever the ampule cap when the collar is rotated. A funnel is fitted on the rotating collar opposite the body such that as the monomer is released from the ampule it collects in the funnel. A screen is placed between the rotating collar and the funnel preventing particles from the severed ampule cap from traveling past the rotating collar and being deposited into the cement. A spout is attached to the funnel that expels the collected monomer.